Time Left Room
by Memory of Alessa
Summary: Ten years after Voldemort's demise, Hermione Granger is visited by the last person she ever expected.


**A/N: **I never thought I would do it, but here is my first published fic! A friend of mine inspired me to write this so I owe all my thanks to her. Enjoy!

Also, I'm no J.K. Rowling. That is my disclaimer.

* * *

Ten years had passed since the demise of Voldemort. The Golden Trio had triumphed, not one person in the wizarding world was unfamiliar with the names of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, or Hermione Granger. The few remaining Death Eaters had been imprisoned, and it seemed as if everything was as it should be. Safe and secure. No one out to hurt anyone for being a muggle born. Hermione often thought back to the time when the three had been searching for horcruxes to destroy. How long ago that was. They had all went their separate ways once the fighting was over. Harry and Ron had left to become Aurors and raise families, while Hermione had landed a job in the Ministry. A small house was what she resided in, nothing special. Cozy and clean.

Hermione nestled down on her couch in front of the fireplace, a book resting in her hands. This was what she did with most of her down time, opting to stay at home versus going out with other witches and wizards. She preferred the solace of being alone and the silence that came with it. She had been reading for a short while until her ears perked up at a loud crack that sounded from behind her. Her head spun around, and she hastily shot up to her feet when she saw who had apparated into her living room.

"You…" Hermione whispered, shock and fear present in her voice.

How could it be possible? She had been killed over a decade ago during the Battle of Hogwarts, she had seen Molly Weasley fire the curse that has ended her life. Yet what Hermione saw with her own two eyes that threw her mind into confusion was the figure of Bellatrix Lestrange staring back at her, a smirk gracing her lips. Her mind went blank as their eyes locked. She couldn't move. This did not make sense. She absentmindedly touched her hand to her left forearm, tracing the scar from long ago. _Mudblood._

"Yes muddy, it's me..." Bellatrix replied slyly, the smirk never leaving her face. She moved closer to the statuesque witch. "I thought you'd be a little happier to see me again! I've been watching you for some time, you know." Her eyes flicked quickly to Hermione's fingers that were still moving over the beautiful skin that she had marred at Malfoy Manor. "How sweet of you to remember my little present I gave you."

She could see Hermione was still rooted to the spot, and Bellatrix reveled in the fear she caused this girl. It was true, she had been watching the Granger girl for some time now. More like keeping an eye on her, she figured. Ever since their first encounter at the Department of Mysteries, which had been a miserable failure, she couldn't get her mind off the girl. She had captured her interest, the reason why though was what she could not sort out. Over a year later, the answer became quite clear. Ah, Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix had such fond memories there pertaining to herself and her little mudblood. The screams of pain she let out excited Bellatrix. How unfortunate that they got away or she would have acted on her more primal instincts with the girl.

Hermione snapped out of her stupor. "How are you alive? I...I saw you get killed..."

Bellatrix gave a heavy sigh, "Dear, use your head! You think Voldemort was the only one who knew how to make a horcrux?" She took another step forward, the distance between the two witches getting smaller. "Honestly, girl. You were the brains of the three, weren't you?"

"I..." Hermione could feel her throat going dry, terror and realization sinking in. This was not a dream, she would not just wake up in her warm bed safe and sound. No. This was real. Very real. And there was a very real Bellatrix Lestrange standing straight in front of her, with an odd glint in her eye. It almost made her look like an animal. She could not find the words to say anything to this woman.

Bellatrix threw her head back and let out a loud cackle at Hermione's inability to speak. She let her eyes sweep over Hermione's appearance. Her body had definitely filled out in all the right places. What a decade can do to a woman's figure! And her adorable light brown eyes, how she missed them. The absolute terror she had seen in them at the manor and even right now. They were exquisite.

She moved closer to the younger witch, their bodies almost pressing together. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, the intoxicating smell of Bellatrix filling her nostrils. _Roses._ Hermione felt warmth pool in her stomach as she looked into Bellatrix's dark orbs. Arrogance, power, beauty...Immediately she pushed the thoughts away, appalled to think of Bellatrix Lestrange like that. The woman was vile! She had tortured Neville Longbottom's parents to insanity! And here she was, thinking that same evil woman was beautiful. What was wrong with her?

Bellatrix saw Hermione's face contort in confusion. She took this moment to lean her mouth to Hermione's ear and breathe lightly into it.

"Is there something wrong, my little pet?"

Hermione shuddered, feeling her knees almost buckle underneath her. Her mind was spinning, and she could feel herself blush. Bellatrix moved her face to look into Hermione's eyes, only a few inches separating them. She could feel Bellatrix's warm breath wash over her lips, and she had to fight the sudden urge to press her own against the older witch's. This was so wrong. Absolutely sinful. Yet she could not find the willpower to get away from her, to turn and run out of the door.

A hand found its way onto Hermione's left arm and slender fingers caressed the ever present scar. Bellatrix had branded her, made Hermione hers, and she planned on doing it again, but in a slightly...different way. Hermione's eyes watched mesmerized as her fingers danced carefully over each letter, taking their time tracing every line and curve. Her arm was raised to Bellatrix's mouth, who let her tongue dart over the mark. Hermione fought hard to suppress a moan, though a slight whimper made its way past her lips. This did not go unnoticed by the dark witch whose mouth curled into a smile as she halted her soft attack on Hermione's arm.

"Do you enjoy that, girl?" Bellatrix whispered, a new tone making itself known. "Let us see if I can make that happen again..." Lust was now dripping from her voice. She could not stop herself now. Bellatrix pulled their bodies together and Hermione let out a gasp of surprise at the sudden warmth that was now up against her. Bellatrix's arm wrapped itself around her waist while her other hand started moving its way slowly across her collarbone. Her mouth found Hermione's neck and she placed a few soft kisses onto her, teeth nipping at her skin.

Hermione let out a soft moan, her mind barely able to register what was going on. She could not believe what was happening. All reason had flown out the window as she felt herself giving in to older witch's ministrations. Bellatrix's mouth was still working on her neck, and she felt her hand that had been on her collarbone a second ago now moving towards her chest. Her breath hitched and she felt Bellatrix's finger graze her nipple through the fabric of her shirt and bra.

Bellatrix apparently wanted no more time to be wasted and forced Hermione's shirt over her head, to which she hastily threw to the side. Her bra, it seemed, was in the way as well and Bellatrix proceeded to tear it off of her body, causing a ripping sound to echo throughout Hermione's home. Now her body was semi-exposed, and she could not stop herself from feeling another blush rise to her face. Her arms automatically moved to cover her bare chest, but Bellatrix would have none of that. She wrenched Hermione's arms away and let her eyes fall to the younger woman's breasts.

A smug smile played on Bellatrix's features as she took in the sight of the half naked woman. Splendid. Absolutely gorgeous. No other woman had ever been as beautiful as the one standing in front of her in this moment. Bellatrix felt herself grow more and more excited, and she pushed Hermione back towards the couch that was merely a few feet away. Hermione fell back onto the soft surface and watched as the dark witch climbed on top of her, her legs straddling her hips. Quite a nostalgic position for the two.

A tongue found it's way from the top of Hermione's throat, leaving a trail all the way down to the valley between her breasts. Hermione's heartbeat increased dramatically as she felt her right nipple become encased in a hot mouth. She let out a small gasp as Bellatrix's tongue darted across her nipple. Bellatrix's right hand found Hermione's other breast and began playing with her rock hard nub. Drawing circles, flicking over it, giving it a light pinch. Hermione could not believe how easily she had given in to this woman, but she was past caring now. She just needed more.

"Bella..." she sighed causing Bellatrix to pause momentarily. The dark witch slowly lifted her head to look at Hermione to find her eyes clouded over with desire. When Hermione had spoken her name, her stomach had fluttered. It had been so long since she felt that sensation. It was most foreign and Bellatrix knew that she wanted to hear her name drip like honey out of Hermione's mouth again.

"Say it."

Hermione looked back, a questioning stare plastered on her face. Bellatrix had to hold back an eye roll.

"My name. Say it again."

Realization dawned across the younger witch's features and Bellatrix quickly went back to pleasuring Hermione's other breast with her mouth. Hermione felt more alive than she had in years and let Bellatrix's name slip out of her mouth between soft moans.

Bellatrix's hands made their descent to the hem of Hermione's jeans, hastily pulling them off of her and throwing them carelessly towards the forgotten shirt. Now clad only in her underwear, Hermione felt another round of embarrassment come on. It had been a long time since anyone had seen her this exposed, and she would have never believed that Bellatrix Lestrange would be the one to break the mold of her somewhat sexless life. She had left Ron long ago. He had never felt...right to her. Sure, he was sweet and funny, but the idea of herself being a mother to his spawn never appealed to her. The poor boy was heartbroken, but she was happy. Simple as that.

A lone finger felt along Hermione's slit outside of her panties. Bellatrix smirked when she noticed how wet the witch was and put pressure on the bundle of nerves causing Hermione to cry out in pleasure. She kept their upper bodies pressed together, her weight keeping Hermione pinned against the couch. Bellatrix moved her finger faster on the young woman's clit, wanton moans making their way throughout the living area. How beautiful this Hermione Granger was. Bellatrix could not let this girl leave. She would have her forever.

The underwear shortly found its way to the ever growing pile of clothes in the middle of the floor. Bellatrix touched her opening softly, the wetness covering her fingers.

"All for me, darling?"

Hermione flushed but weakly nodded her head. Bellatrix smiled. A true, genuine smile. Hermione could only compare the sight to that of an angel. Nerves forgotten, she pulled Bellatrix's face towards her. Her lips brushed lightly against the older witch's. _So soft. _She pressed their lips together again, moving, quickly finding a rhythm that suited them both. Passion overtook them as the kiss became more urgent. Bellatrix's tongue slid over Hermione's bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. Hermione responded and let the older witch's tongue slip inside.

Hermione had a strange yet comforting feeling wash over her. It almost felt like she was kissing an old lover. The familiarity was odd. She had never kissed the woman before but it seemed to her like they had been like this for ages. As if they had known each other in a past life. _What a peculiar observation._

Her thoughts were interrupted as Bellatrix slid two fingers into her. A moan was muffled against Bellatrix's mouth, feeling Bellatrix move in and out at a steady pace. Bellatrix removed her mouth from Hermione's and she began to plant kisses all along her throat, increasing the speed of her hand. Hermione's hips moved eagerly to meet each of Bellatrix's thrusts. Hermione felt like she was in heaven. Never had she experienced this much pleasure. Bellatrix seemed to know exactly what Hermione wanted. What she _needed._

Another finger was added and Bellatrix moved her mouth down to Hermione's breasts again, sucking and licking. Hermione could not stop herself as she became more vocal with her moans and gasps. She knew it fueled her dark witch on. She could feel Bellatrix ram into her faster and harder than before, letting out grunts as time went on. Hermione could feel herself getting close to release.

"Bella!" It was a desperate and praising. She could feel her walls begin to clench around Bellatrix's fingers. Almost there. Bellatrix continued to pound into her core. She would make the mudblood hers. Hermione's mouth fell open, and her head rolled back. No sound left her. Her body shook as Bellatrix's fingers were covered in a thick and hot fluid. A long moan finally graced Bellatrix Lestrange's ears. Fulfillment.

They reveled in the aftermath as Hermione attempted to catch her breath. Bellatrix removed the digits from Hermione's seeping entrance and licked them clean. She placed a quick kiss upon Hermione's lips before pulling back and looking into her eyes. That had been like nothing else Bellatrix had ever experienced. Sensations were swirling through her that she could not ignore.

This woman, this..._mudblood_, made her happy.

Bellatrix needed the younger witch and silently promised to stay with her. Time left them plenty of room to grow.


End file.
